<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles With Kion (One Shots) by KionxFuli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440539">Cuddles With Kion (One Shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionxFuli/pseuds/KionxFuli'>KionxFuli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddles With Kion (One Shots) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionxFuli/pseuds/KionxFuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving 2 months after the conclusion of 'Nightlife In The Pridelands', the 'Cuddles With Kion (One Shots)' contain cute, romantic pairings between Kion and other Lion Guard characters. There's nothing more fun than exploring, and we're about to do a lot of it. This project is a collaboration with: scandalions21</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddles With Kion (One Shots) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles With Kion (One Shots)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I know you’ve been waiting a long time for my next story. Today, I’m so excited to release my new collaboration with scandalions21: “The Cuddles With Kion One Shots”.</p><p>So far, our planned pairings are:<br/>-Kion X Baliyo<br/>-Kion X Tiifu X Zuri<br/>-Kion X Rani<br/>-Kion X Jasiri<br/>-Kion x Fuli<br/>-Kion X Zira<br/>-Kion X OC</p><p>These may change due to requests and/or popular demand. Anyway, hope you enjoy our Kion X Baliyo pairing for chapter one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One:</p><p>WARNING: This chapter contains sex &amp; other adult themes. Reader discretion is advised. </p><p>It was a perfect  day in the Pridelands, and Kion was out for a walk. He was strolling past the Tree of Life when he stumbled across his good friend, Baliyo. However, Baliyo seemed to be occupied with himself, moaning and stroking his hard cock. </p><p>Kion, slightly embarrassed, tried to slowly back away as a twig snapped under his paw. Baliyo whipped around, turning bright red when he saw Kion’s face.</p><p>“I uhh, uhh-” Baliyo stammered as he tried to find a way to conceal his massive erection.</p><p>“Oh, um no, it’s okay..” Kion tried to reassure Baliyo that this wasn’t really awkward. </p><p>“Got something on your mind?” Kion asked his friend with a smirk.</p><p>“Uhhh, yeah..” Baliyo pointed over to Fuli, standing in a little stream a couple of yards away, completely unaware of the boys. </p><p>Fuli was busy bathing herself. The boys couldn’t help but stare as the water ran down all of her feline features. They almost lost it when her tail lifted up, revealing her dripping womanhood. </p><p>“Ohhhh” the boys both moaned simultaneously. Kion could feel his cock growing and pulsing as he watched Fuli in all her soaking glory.</p><p>Without thinking, Kion started slowly stroking his hardened member, gazing intently at Fuli, wishing he could be there with her in that stream.</p><p>Both boys closed their eyes and envisioned themselves with the cheetah. They moaned as they kept stroking their cocks. </p><p>“Imagine running your paws down her back.” Kion whispered to Baliyo. This caused Baliyo to moan loudly, and both lions froze momentarily, hoping Fuli hadn’t seen or heard them. They opened their eyes to catch another glimpse of the sexy feline, but to both the lions’ disappointment, at that moment Fuli had finished drying off from her bath and walked out of sight.</p><p>“Damnit” Kion said through a heavy sigh, still stroking his hardened cock, “Should we follow her?”</p><p>Baliyo shook his head and looked down at his own needy cock.</p><p>“Nah man, I honestly just wanna finish.” he said, beginning to stroke himself again.</p><p>Kion looked at his friend longingly, as if he was seeing him in a whole new light. Before he knew what he was doing, Kion had approached Baliyo and gently laid his paw on his chest.</p><p>“Kion?” Baliyo questioned, looking up at his friend rather confusedly, “W-what are you doing?”</p><p>Kion smiled.</p><p>“Well, since we’re all by ourselves, I figured… why don't we help each other out?” he said in a decidedly seductive tone.</p><p>Baliyo’s look of confusion quickly turned into a grin.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” he said, placing his own paw on top of Kion’s.</p><p>Kion gave a small, cute giggle and sat down beside Baliyo.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know…” he said, letting his soft voice trail off, “Maybe something like this?”</p><p>Gently, Kion placed his paw on his friend’s delicate balls and began to gently rub in slow circles. This instantly earned a gasp followed by a rather long moan from Baliyo. Kion smirked.</p><p>“Is that what you like, Baliyo?” he said, beginning to rub the sensitive area faster, “You like it when I rub your nice, big balls?”</p><p>Baliyo gulped and gave a small nod. This further encouraged Kion, and he started to slowly trail his free paw down Baliyo’s stomach, carefully feeling each individual one of his abs. He eventually stopped just above his shaft, asking;</p><p>“Want me to stroke it?”</p><p>Baliyo smiled and shrugged.</p><p>“You know what?” he said giggling, “Why the hell not?”</p><p>Kion winked.</p><p>“Good choice, my friend.” he said as he began gently pumping up and down the other lion’s shaft, still feeling his delicate balls with his other paw. Baliyo’s moans grew louder, and he shuddered a bit from the intense pleasure.</p><p>“Oh Kion,” he moaned, his voice shaking, “T-that feels so good.”</p><p>Hearing this, Kion began to stroke faster, his gaze fixed intently upon Baliyo’s member.</p><p>“Ya know, you’ve got a really nice cock.” Kion exclaimed, licking his lips.</p><p>“You really think so?” asked Baliyo, “I always thought it was kinda small.”</p><p>Kion shook his head.</p><p>“Not at all!” he said reassuringly, “Actually, I think it’s pretty big.”</p><p>Baliyo smirked and leaned back against a large tree with his arms above his head.</p><p>“You look like you want a taste.” he said, raising an eyebrow at Kion.</p><p>Kion’s eyes widened and he cocked his head slightly.</p><p>“W-would that be okay?” he asked hesitantly.</p><p>Baliyo giggled and motioned to his twitching cock.</p><p>“Be my guest.” he said, giving Kion the green light.</p><p>Kion wasted no time, leaning down and getting himself at eye level with Baliyo’s cock. After examining it for a moment, he took one long lick all the way up the shaft. Jolts of pure ecstasy shot through Baliyo’s body and he let out a loud moan.</p><p>“Ohhh” he said, panting, “Please, d-do that again.”</p><p>More than happy to oblige, Kion gave Baliyo’s member another long, loving lick. This time, when he reached the top of the shaft, he swirled his tongue softly around the tip earning more moans from his friend.</p><p>“You ready?” Kion asked, looking up at Baliyo.</p><p>Baliyo nodded, and Kion got right to work. He wrapped his paw firmly around the base of his friend’s cock before fully engulfing the large member in his mouth. Pleasure shot throughout Baliyo’s entire body and he began moaning louder and louder.</p><p>“Ohhh, don’t stop!” Baliyo pleaded.</p><p>Kion sucked Baliyo at a steady pace, applying a gentle suction to his lips to maximize the sensation. He could tell Baliyo was loving it when he felt the first few drops of precum in his mouth. “Salty..” he thought to himself as he proceeded to suck faster. Suddenly, Kion felt a paw wrap around his own cock. He turned his focus downward to see that Baliyo had grabbed hold of his cock and was stroking it at a rather fast pace. </p><p>Enjoying this new pleasurable sensation, Kion continued to suck Baliyo’s cock. He began to gently feel his balls while he sucked him, causing more precum to leak into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Kion could feel his own orgasm approaching, and he was sure Baliyo was close, too. He sucked as hard and as fast as he could in an effort to push Baliyo over the edge. Much to his satisfaction, it worked. A loud moan escaped Baliyo’s lips and Kion felt his warm seed pump into his mouth.</p><p>“Yum.” said Kion after swallowing as much as possible, though a large amount still shot out onto Baliyo’s chest, “That was-”</p><p>Before Kion could finish his sentence, he was hit with his own powerful orgasm. He moaned loudly as ropes of cum shot out all over the two lions. Tired, they laid down next to each other, panting and covered in their own cum. </p><p>“Um, we should probably clean this up.” Kion said breathily, looking down at his chest.</p><p>“We could go over to that stream, or we could….” Baliyo trailed off as he looked into Kion’s eyes with a grin. </p><p>Before they knew it, the two lions were licking each other clean, humming as they tasted each other’s cum. They both enjoyed themselves as they could feel each other’s tongues all over their abs.</p><p>“Mmmmm” exclaimed Kion as he finished cleaning up Baliyo. “That was...something else.”</p><p>“Yeah, um, I’ve never done that with a lion before. Or any guy.” Baliyo said, puzzled but with a bit of pleasure.</p><p>“We probably don’t need to tell anyone this happened.” Both boys looked at each other as they said it in unison, laughing afterwards. </p><p>“Well, Kion, maybe we could do this again, if Fuli’s around of course.” Baliyo looked at Kion again.</p><p>“Who says Fuli has to be around?” Kion grinned at his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>